


Watermelons

by minballs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fruit, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kiki - Freeform, Lesbians, Love, Minji - Freeform, Romance, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Watermelons, fruity, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minballs/pseuds/minballs
Summary: Whenever Kiki is asked about what she thinks is the sexiest fruit, her answer is always watermelons





	Watermelons

It was hard for Kiki to explain to people when they were confused by her answer, but whenever someone would ask her what she thought was the sexiest fruit her answer was always the same; clearly, the watermelon was the sexiest fruit in the universe. What else could it possibly be?

Their answer was usually a variation of trying to explain that watermelons couldn’t possibly be it, being as heavy and rounded as they were. No one picked watermelon as an aphrodisiac like they did with cherries, nor was there a sexy way to eat them like there was with strawberries. Kiki couldn’t possibly know what she was talking about.

Kiki would always just smile to herself and give them a slight shrug in response. They didn’t know what they were missing.

They didn’t see the way that Kiki’s girlfriend, Minji, looked when she took a bite and let the juice run down her chin carelessly. They never woke up in the middle of the night to find her, 6’1” and all legs in shorts that barely reached below her ass, illuminated by the light of the fridge as she bent over to pull a slice from the drawer. They didn’t get the privilege of watching her slowly savoring a fresh piece, her hair wet and snaking down her shoulders after a dip in the pool on a hot summer’s day. They could never smell the scent of watermelon jolly ranchers on her breath as she leaned in to steal just one more kiss, even though she swore 10 kisses ago that it would just be one more.

Let them keep their cherries and strawberries. For Kiki, it would always be watermelons.

 

A//N: This was accidental TT. I was trying to write a legitimate chaptered fic for these two and this is what came out instead. Oops?


End file.
